


It’s Monday, I’m in Love

by quietly_desperate



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anne Shirley Loves Gilbert Blythe, Anne has so many emotions, Anne is slightly clumsy, Bash is my dad, Books, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gilbert Blythe has Heart Eyes, Gilbert Blythe in Love, Gilbert Blythe is Whipped, Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley in Love, I mean it IS an AU, Love Confessions, Love Letters, Marilla ships Shirbert, Mary and Bash equal my parents, Mary is my mum, Minor Injuries, Sebastian "Bash" Lacroix Ships Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley, Shirbert, Spoiler alert - Mary isn’t dead, Studying, They giggle way too much, bless her cotton socks, but SHIRBERT YEAH, but still she deserved to live, but they love each other so it’s cool, not my best work ngl, so much awkward laughter, sorry about that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23574208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietly_desperate/pseuds/quietly_desperate
Summary: Anne Shirley Cuthbert needs to know why Gilbert Blythe is so distracted during their study session.Cue a storm, a love letter, an injury, and lots of Shirbert shipping. This is pure fluff.
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Comments: 16
Kudos: 183





	It’s Monday, I’m in Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> Welcome to my second work. This was the story I was working on that was supposed to be my first post but sometimes other ideas come about. Oh well. 
> 
> This is not my best work at all. It’s pure fluff without much of a plot, mostly because quarantine is driving most of us (me) crazy, and I need a pick-me-up. 
> 
> I don’t have a laptop, so enjoy another phone-written story. Sorry about that :/ 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this story ! Have a great day, everyone :) x

They were supposed to be studying, but how was Anne expected to concentrate when the mood called for anything but studying? 

Rain was pouring outside, causing nature’s music to fill the library as the droplets hit the window with a pitter-patter. Her senses were overwhelmed by the smell of coffee and old books, and the only thing lightening their study area was a small lamp on the table. The atmosphere was no less than romantic. 

It didn’t help that her study partner was too preoccupied for studying.  
Trust Gilbert to refuse to study when Anne needed him the most. She’d never admit to needing his help - oh, no, the earth would freeze over long before that happened; but studying with Gilbert often helped Anne to concentrate. Seeing him work so hard ignited her passion and desire to beat him, which in turn, made her study just as hard, if not harder, than him. 

Save for now, when his nose was either stuck in a book that was in no way related to their class work, or his head was down as he wrote in an old notebook that he had never used to take notes. It was much too fancy for his note-taking scribble, anyway. All of this piqued Anne’s interest to the point where she was getting frustrated when she couldn’t figure out why these things were distracting a typically motivated and studious Gilbert. It was all so annoying. 

Eventually, she snapped and gave up trying to study, slamming her textbook shut in frustrated defeat.  
Gilbert startled at the sound of the heavy book echoing in the empty library. He cocked an eyebrow in confusion. 

“Am I truly that boring that you’re taking refuge in the far-away land of your book?” Anne snapped in response. She crossed her arms over her chest and stared him down, mentally preparing for the inevitable argument that was about to occur. 

Instead of taking the bait, Gilbert’s mouth turned up in a private smile and he shut both his book and journal. Anne tried her best not to act as surprised as she felt. 

“Of course you’re not boring me,” he replied with in insisting tone that demanded to be heard. He looked at her with those stupid soft eyes that made Anne’s heart stop and flutter at the same time, goddammit - 

“I’m trying to organise something whilst I’m doing three other things at once, and clearly this is taking priority. I’m sorry if I offended you.” 

Anne sighed. Of course she was being irrational and jumping to conclusions. Again. 

“No, I’m sorry,” she said. “We’ve been studying for so long, I think I’m just over-exhausted. I didn’t mean to snap. Can I help you with anything?” 

“Don’t worry about it, no harm done. We have been at it for three hours now - I’m surprised one of us didn’t snap sooner.”

She checked the time and winced. They had indeed been studying for three hours now. It was no wonder Marilla hadn’t called to check in on them. 

And if Anne noticed Gilbert didn’t reply to her offer for help, she didn’t mention it. 

As another rumble of thunder filled the silence, Gilbert began packing his things away, which prompted Anne to do the same. Despite the wave of sadness that came over her at the thought of their time together coming to an end, she knew it was probably for the best. Any longer and Matthew and Marilla would being to worry. Bash and Mary, too. 

“Thank you for studying with me today,” Anne said as she clipped her canvas bag closed. 

Gilbert smiled. “It was a pleasure. I’m free again on Thursday if you would like to study for the history test?” 

“Thursday works,” Anne agreed. She tried to calm her excitement at the anticipation - something that had been happening more often than not. No matter the cause or reason, however confusing it may have been, she couldn’t help but feel that Thursday was much too far away, even though today was Monday. It wasn’t as if she wouldn’t see him everyday, either...

She shook her head. She was being silly - it was time she grew up and started acting her age. With that in mind, she turned on her heal to lead the way to the exit. 

Gilbert grabbed her upper arm before she could open the door, making her jump. She turned around to see he had an open umbrella in his other hand. Anne had almost forgotten that it was raining and she didn’t have an umbrella. 

“May I walk you home? I’d hate for you or your notes to get become wet when I have a perfectly fine umbrella that is big enough for the both of us to share.” When Anne didn’t respond, he added, “Please? I’d feel much better if I knew you were safe and dry.” 

One look at Gilbert and Anne was a goner. Who could resist puppy eyes?

“Very well, if you insist.” 

They linked arms and huddled under the umbrella as best as they could before bracing the storm. Anne would have fallen over backwards if it weren’t for Gilbert’s arm locked tightly in her own. The storm was stronger than either of them had realised. 

Anne was secretly pleased that Gilbert had insisted on walking her home. She was independent and strong enough to walk home herself, yes; but Gilbert was toasty warm compared to the sharp bite of the wind, and having their arms locked gave her full access to his body heat. She huddled closer to him, ready to defend herself with the excuse of not being being sheltered enough under the umbrella, only for Gilbert to remain quiet. He simply looked down at her and smiled. 

They walked along in a comfortable silence, lost in their own thoughts. Whilst Anne has no idea on what Gilbert could have been thinking about, she was quite preoccupied by his fancy journal - and specifically, what he was writing in it. 

Even the new book he was reading had Anne wondering about the boy beside her. She hadn’t been observant enough to catch the title, so for all she knew, it could have been one she had already read. If only she could see the title, maybe she’d be able to figure out Gilbert’s thoughts. 

She looked down to where his satchel lay against the opposite leg she was pressed against. The flap was loosely thrown over the opening - enough that if she leaned forward slightly, just enough to see through the gap, there was the possibility she could catch the title -

With one misstep, Anne stumbled and fell onto the wet pavement. As soon as her face slid across the concrete, she felt loos pieces of gravel cut open her cheek. That was going to leave a pretty bruise in a few days. 

Gilbert was crouching beside her in an instant. His hand was a comfortable weight on her back as he helped her to slowly sit up. 

“Gosh, Anne, are you alright?” 

She scowled. Her denim jacket was soaked and her cheek was stinging enough to the point where tears were filling her eyes. 

“You’re bleeding,” Gilbert whispered. He cupped her cheek, careful not to touch the wound, and examined it. Anne’s heartbeat went into overdrive and she held her breath. He was so close, she could the golden specks in his eyes. They were mesmerising. 

“I just wanted to know what book you were reading,” she let slip. “I’m fine; more humiliated than anything.” 

Gilbert chuckled, which made Anne start to fidget with the edge of her jacket sleeve. It wasn’t funny. 

“You could have just asked. I was planning on giving it to you when I was finished reading it, anyway. I do believe it is something you may enjoy.” 

Leave it to Anne to ruin Gilbert’s gift to her. She felt even more ashamed now, if that was even possible. She wouldn’t have been able to answer to the question as to why she cared so much about his book and journal, either. Clearly, Anne was as intrusive as people claimed her to be. And she’d gone and made a right tit of herself by cutting open her cheek. How fabulous. 

Speaking of which; the cut on her cheek was really beginning to sting now with the rain hitting it, as were the surrounding areas which were bruising. The once soft touch of Gilbert running his thumb gently over her cheek now felt like fire with each stroke. He noticed Anne wincing, so he stood up and held out his hand for her to take. 

“Let’s get you home,” he said. 

Anne felt guilty. They were soaked through all because of her nosiness. At least she was aware and owned up to it, she supposed. 

They made quick work of getting back to the Cuthbert house, where Marilla was anxiously waiting by the kitchen and window for Anne’s return. She was out on the porch and ushering them inside within seconds, guiding them to the fireplace to sit down and warm up. Anne hadn’t realised she was shivering until she felt the heat of the fire thaw her icy skin. 

“What happened to you two?” Marilla asked with concern. “You’re absolutely soaked through and - Anne! You’re bleeding!” 

“That’s my fault, Ms. Cuthbert,” Gilbert said. “I wasn’t watching where I was going and lost my balance holding the umbrella. It hit Anne and she fell.” 

“He’s lying.” Anne jumped off the table and collected the towels Marilla had grabbed for them. “I was being overly-inquisitive as usual, and I fell because I wasn’t watching where I was walking.” 

Marilla sighed, a typical response whenever she heard of Anne’s antics. “As much as I would like to believe you, Gilbert, Anne is more than capable of owning up to her mistakes.” 

She handed them a cup of tea with a knowing look on her face. Anne didn’t like when Marilla had that look. 

“Either way, Anne is hurt,” Gilbert said. He sounded uncomfortable, as though the conversation physically hurt him. “May I please give the injury a proper look? With Anne’s permission, of course.” 

“You may. Let me try to find the first aid kit.” 

Anne shot Gilbert a disgruntled look as Marilla walked away. He actively ignored eye contact, finding interest in his shoes instead. His hand was glued to the back of his neck, too. 

“You didn’t have to take the blame for me,” she said. 

Gilbert shrugged. “I wanted to. Plus, it was partially my fault.” 

“How? You weren’t the one who was poking their nose into other people’s business.” 

“I should have been aware of my surroundings.” 

“When was this about you?” Anne scoffed. 

“Can we please not argue for once?” 

“Can you please stop contradicting me?” 

They stared at each other for a second before bursting into laughter. Whilst they could argue like they were a married couple, it was all in good nature. As soon as they started laughing, all the tension fizzled out between them. Anne was glad their petty arguments were just that - foolish and petty. 

“Please stop laughing,” she managed between breaths. “It’s making my cheeks hurt.” 

Gilbert stopped laughing at once. His expression changed from playful to concerned as he observed Anne’s cheek. The pressure of laughing had opened up the wound, causing a fresh round of blood to dribble down her cheek. 

Marilla returned right on time, as if on cue, first aid kit in her hands. She eyed Anne’s cheek with as much worry in her eyes as Gilbert held in his own. Anne hated people fussing over her. 

“Sorry for the delay, Matthew had misplaced the kit in the barn.” She handed the kit to Gilbert, who made made quick work of washing his hands and opening it up. “Can I help in any way?”

“I’ll be fine, Ms. Cuthbert, thank you.” 

“Very well. I’ll be in the kitchen finishing up dinner if you need me.” 

Anne looked up in alarm, her eyes as wide as saucers. “You’re not staying?” 

Marilla frowned. “There’s no need for me to stay, Anne. Gilbert is more than capable of taking care of the wound.” 

Panic was setting in. Anne couldn’t be alone with Gilbert like this, especially with Marilla right around the corner in the kitchen. It was different when they were completely alone, and she wasn’t injured. He was sure to get awfully close and take notice of her ugly freckles and eyes much too wide for it to seem friendly. This could ruin their friendship - that would not do at all. 

“I promise to be gentle,” Gilbert said rather unhelpfully. 

“See? You’ll be fine, Anne.” Marilla attempted to give her a reassuring smile. “I’ll go finish dinner.” 

Anne gulped. They were alone once again and Gilbert was about to get extremely close to her face. It was getting increasingly warmer in the room and the fire has nothing to do with it. 

She tried to wipe her hands on her jeans whilst Gilbert was distracted, but it was fruitless. Her palms were sweaty again by the time he was in front of her. 

“Well, we’re not off to a great start,” he sighed. 

Oh hell. 

“Why? What’s wrong?”

“I forgot to put pressure on the wound on the walk here. I was too worried to remember. You’re lucky it’s not deep, or my forgetfulness may have cost you a trip to a real doctor.” 

Anne elbowed his side with a laugh. “Thank goodness I have you nevertheless.” 

He hummed but didn’t verbally respond. It was obvious he was in “Dr. Blythe” mode; a side of Gilbert that Anne has only seen on occasion. She’d never been on the receiving end of it. 

“This may sting,” he whispered, before he began to gently clean the wound with cool water and a cloth. 

Anne gasped and instinctively reached to grip his arm. 

He stopped to look at her with a soft smile. “Are you okay?” 

She coughed and removed her hand from his arm with a shaky laugh. “Sorry, the sting took me by surprise. Didn’t mean to do that.” 

Gilbert shook his head, looking at her through his lashes. She narrowed her eyes, only to be taken by surprise when he took her hand and placed it back on his arm. She was rendered speechless by the act, leaving Gilbert to continue. 

Anne was pleasantly surprised by his medical skills. He was rather proficient and precise, despite his only experience being from his time away as an exchange student programme after his father had passed away, and the apprenticeship he had with Dr. Ward in the next town over. There again, he had helped to deliver a baby, according to Bash, and a small wound on the face was substantially less serious than childbirth. Now that she thought about it, she really should’ve have been all that surprised. 

With each pat of the cloth, Anne felt calmer. Gilbert asked for permission before he moved on to the next step, and always explained the procedure as he completed it. She felt at peace under his care, as she usually felt whenever Gilbert was around. He was the best doctor she ever had - and he wasn’t even qualified. 

Even the act of removing the small pieces of gravel stuck in the wound was a lot less painful than she was expecting, thanks to Gilbert’s gentleness. He was sure to be the greatest doctor Canada had ever seen once he got his medical degree. Anne had never felt prouder of him. 

“Alright, I’ve cleaned the wound,” he said after a while. “Now I just have to cover it.” 

“It’s not too bad, then?” Anne asked. 

“No, it’s fairly small, practically superficial. Just keep an eye on it and go to the doctor if it gets any worse or shows any signs of infection. I’ll call Dr. Ward in the morning to inform him of what I’ve done and see if he recommends anything else.” 

He moved to grab a covering for the wound, provoking Anne’s hand to fall to her side. She stared down at it, feeling her face heat up at the realisation that it had been there the whole time. What had gotten into her? What had gotten into him, for letting her keep it there for so long? 

The covering Gilbert chose was slightly large, but it did its job of protecting the gash. Anne was less than pleased when she was told to try and keep her cheeks as still as possible, lest she open the would up once more. 

“How am I supposed to talk without moving my cheeks, Dr. Blythe?” She growled. 

“I didn’t mean you couldn’t talk, Anne; how would you ever survive?” He teased. She didn’t appreciate that - she reached up to muse his hair, which made him scoff in amusement rather than irritate him as she planned. “My suggestion is to try and be less expressive. Any exaggerated movement, like laughing, could make it bleed again.” 

“I thought you said it wasn’t that bad?” 

“It’s not, I’m just being careful in case I happened to underestimate how bad it truly is.” 

Anne sat with that as Gilbert cleaned up. As tedious as being expressionless would be, she supposed it wouldn’t be too bad, especially if the good doctor beside her would be entertaining her. Thursday really couldn’t come soon enough. 

“Looks like I’m right on time,” Marilla said as she walked in with a pot of roast beef. Anne jumped off the table so she could put it down. “You’re more than welcome to stay dinner if you wish, Gilbert. There’s more than enough food.” 

“Thank you for the offer, Ms. Cuthbert, but I should be heading home. Bash and Mary are expecting me.” 

Anne felt oddly disappointed that he couldn’t stay. They hasn’t had dinner together in so long - she contemplated asking him out for dinner on Thursday after their study session. 

“Of course. Thank you for fixing up our Anne, and please give Sebastian and Mary our regards.” Marilla turned to Anne and said, “Please show our guest out and wash up for dinner.” 

“Yes, Marilla,” Anne said, leading Gilbert out. 

“Thank you for your hospitality,” he added when he passed Marilla. 

The storm had stopped for the time being, leaving the clouds hanging in the sky, blocking the stars. A wind picked up as Anne and Gilbert stood on the porch. They shivered simultaneously, and laughed. 

“I don’t think I thanked you properly for cleaning me up,” Anne said. “So, thank you. And I’m sorry for being overly inquisitive.” 

Gilbert waved his hand in dismissal. “Don’t worry about it, honestly. In fact...” He reached into his satchel and pulled out the book he was reading, holding it out for Anne to take. “Here, take it. I’ve already read it once over and I can’t wait any longer for you to read it and tell me what you think.” 

She grabbed the book with a gentle hand. It was beautiful; a red hardback cover with gold lettering on the spine and wax on the front. It was old, that was for sure, but Gilbert had taken care to keep it in pristine condition. 

Anne almost didn’t want to take it, in case she managed to ruin it. The only reason she accepted it was the earnest look on Gilbert’s face. His face were doing that thing that made him look at Anne like she was his saving grace. How could she ever deny him of accepting a book when he looked like that? 

“I should go,” Gilbert said quietly into the space between them. 

“Of course,” Anne whispered back. “Thanks for the book.” 

He began walking backwards towards the fence, a soft smile on his face and his eyes locked on her alone. Anne practically melted at the sight. “See you tomorrow?” 

“Tomorrow,” Anne said.

With that, Gilbert slipped between the fence and began heading home. Anne stayed firmly planted on the porch until the light from the torch on his phone completely disappeared. 

She headed straight upstairs to wash up when she finally went inside. The smell of the roast vegetables and beef sitting on the table was making her stomach rumble, and she was more than ready to devour her meal, then rush back to her room to read her new book before bed. 

Except, fate didn’t seem to agree with that plan. 

An envelope slipped from between the pages of the book as Anne went to put it on her bed. It landed with a soft tap by the foot of her bed, causing her to pause. As alluring as dinner had seemed, the mysterious letter was making her inquisitive side hungrier. 

What was an envelope doing between the pages of a book Gilbert had given to her? She feared it was a letter addressed to his father, until she recognised the familiar print of Gilbert’s handwriting having spelled her name. 

She could have stood there and pondered the reasoning of her name being on the envelope - like Gilbert writing her a list of his favourite quotes (it certainly wouldn’t have been the first time) - but Matthew and Marilla were waiting downstairs for her. She had to be quick. 

She ripped open the envelope with little care and pulled out a piece of paper. She gasped as she recognised the texture and design of the paper - it was the exact same as the paper in Gilbert’s new journal. 

Dearest Anne, it read. 

Gilbert never started his letters like that. How peculiar. 

Please excuse my frankness; I feel I must unburden my heart. You are the fond object of my affection and desire. You and you alone, are the keeper of the key to my heart.  
Please, don’t be alarmed. I don’t expect your favour. But I can’t in good conscience not reveal myself.  
You have my heart, Anne. My Anne with an E. It always has been, and always will be: you. 

With love,  
Gilbert  
P.S. Enjoy the book. I look forward to your passionate review. 

“Anne?” Marilla called out. 

She startled, not having realised she had dropped to her knees. The letter slipped from her fingers and found its home once again on the floor. Her whole body felt tingly and numb. This was not how she was expecting her night to go. 

“Anne?” Marilla called again. 

“Coming!” Anne hollered. She scrambled to her feet and flew down the stairs, falling into her seat with alarming speed. Matthew and Marilla stared at her with widened eyes, unused to such a flustered state from her. 

“Are you alright, Anne?” Marilla asked. 

“I’m fine!” She said instantly, much too quickly to not warrant concern. “I’m sorry for keeping you waiting. Shall we begin?” 

Matthew tried to question her, but Anne wasn’t having any of it. She ignored him in favour of piling her plate with a hearty serving, realising much too late that she wasn’t all that hungry. 

How on earth was she supposed to eat dinner when Gilbert had practically written her a love letter? The thought alone made Anne’s stomach clench. She tried to eat something to quench the butterflies, but she ended up pushing her food around her plate and creating an ugly pile of mush. So much for being enjoying a nice roast dinner. 

Another question plagued her mind: how was she supposed to face Gilbert tomorrow? Was she expected to just ignore the letter until Thursday, or admit to her undying affection for him the next time they clapped eyes? Anne knew she was terrible at keeping her feelings to herself, especially strong ones in regards to those she loved. Even if she did decide to tell Gilbert of her feelings tomorrow morning, there was little doubt in her mind that she wouldn’t be able to stay sane through the night. 

A part of Anne cursed him. How dare he put her in this position? Was he not capable of telling her how he felt without a letter? On the same token, at least she knew how he felt now. And who was to say that Anne couldn’t have made the first move?

This was all so confusing. 

Anne could see Matthew and Marilla looking at her out of the corner of her eye. They would look at one another before turning to look at her, over and over again. It was unnerving. 

“Could you please stop staring at me?” She said. “You’re making me nervous.” 

Matthew coughed, his telling sign that he was worried but completely out of his comfort zone. Anne frowned. 

“We’re just worried about you,” he said. 

“You went upstairs to wash up and your fingernails are still dirty and you’re still dressed in your sodden clothes,” Marilla explained. “You’re never that careless. Not only that, you came downstairs all flustered, and you haven’t touched your dinner at all. Are you feeling unwell? Should I call for the after hours GP-?”

“I’m in love with Gilbert Blythe!” Anne interrupted. She hadn’t meant to blurt it out, but her mind was buzzing with a million thoughts; it just spilled out. “He wrote me a love letter of sorts and placed it between the pages of the book he gave to me. I read it before I came downstairs and now I don’t know what to do.” 

“You’re absolutely sure that you love him?” Marilla asked. 

Anne nodded earnestly. “I’ve never been so sure of anything else in my life. His letter only confirmed my feelings for him.” 

“Then you must go to him,” she said without hesitation. “You should tell him how you feel. I was in a similar situation when I was younger and I let the opportunity fall from my grasp. Don’t make the same mistake I did.” 

Anne was dumbfounded. Never had Marilla been so open about her youth, let alone her love life. And to encourage her so passionately to follow her heart...today was becoming ever so confusing. 

“When should I go?” She asked. 

“Now,” Marilla said. “You’re not eating and this is much more important.” 

“I’ll take you,” Matthew said. “You’ll get there faster.” 

Anne stood up and began fussing. She ran to the closest mirror to fix her hair, and quickly washed her hands to rid her fingernails of the dirt caked underneath them. Time was much too short to change, so she settled on making her clothes as neat as possible, instead. If Gilbert truly loved her, he’d accept her, no matter what she looked like.

“Are you sure?” She asked. Fear was making Anne hesitate, and she began to doubt whether this was a good idea. 

“Definitely,” said Marilla. 

Matthew grabbed the car keys and held them up between his fingers. “Let’s go.” 

The drive over was short, but Anne’s nervous anticipation made it feel as though it took hours. Her leg bounced up and down at such a furious speed, she was scared the car would tip over. 

Her breath hitched as they pulled up to Gilbert’s house. It dawned on her that the next five minutes were going to change the course of her life forever. 

“Did you want me to wait here for you?” Matthew said, breaking the silence. 

“I’ll be alright, thank you, my dear Matthew. I’d do well with a walk after this is all over.” 

“Alright, message us if you need anything.”

Anne leaned over the console and kissed his cheek. “Thank you.”

He smiled. “Good luck.” 

She watched as Matthew reversed out and disappeared down the road. When she was certain she was alone, she raced up the front steps and knocked on the door. It took all of her willpower not to keep knocking or barge straight into the house. 

Mary was the one to open the door. She was all bright smiles and the feeling of safety, only ever becoming sweeter to the visitor at the door. 

“Anne! What a beautiful surprise. What can I do for you?” 

Anne bounced in the balls of her feet, adrenaline coursing through her veins. The wind was as strong as it had been a few hours before, but she felt as if she was in a sauna. 

“I’m sorry, I know it’s late but I had to see Gilbert as soon as I could. May I please talk to him?” 

Mary called out for Gilbert immediately, then ushered Anne inside. She looked at her with unease. 

“Is everything alright? Gilbert told us what happened - that looks painful. Has it gotten worse? “

Anne found she was breathless. “I’m fine, in that regard,” she managed to get out. “There’s just something else that I desperately need to discuss with him.” 

Like the angel she was, Mary understood without further question. She offered up a blanket and a cup of tea to Anne when she noticed her shaking, both of which were declined without much reason. Mary let it be. 

Bash walked in, his smile as bright as the sun. “Who’s at the door - oh, it’s Miss Anne of Green Gables. What ever can we do for you?” 

“Sorry, I know it’s late,” was all Anne could say. 

“Anne needs to speak to Gilbert,” Mary provided. 

“Ah, I see. Don’t you worry about the time, the night has barely begun,” he joked with a wink. Then he popped his head out into the hall and yelled, “Blythe! Stop fussing with my daughter and come see your guest.” 

Anne paled. “Oh no, I forgot about Dellie’s bed time.” 

“Don’t apologise, that little rascal was only just put down,” Mary said. “Bash is right: you’re more than welcome here anytime, no matter the reason.” 

Before Anne could respond, Gilbert walked in. His shirt sleeves were rolled up to his forearms, and his hair was messily falling over his forehead. He had never looked so glorious as he did in that moment. 

“Sorry,” he said as he entered the room. “I didn’t hear you the first time. I managed to get Dellie to bed.” 

He stopped short at the sight of Anne. By the looks of things, she was the last person he was expecting to see, but no less happy to see her nevertheless.

“Anne says she has some urgent matters that need your attention,” Bash said with a nod towards her. “Now talk to her, you moke.” 

Mary rolled her eyes lovingly at her husband. “We’ll leave you to it. Thanks for putting Dellie to sleep, Gil.” She squeezed Anne and Gilbert’s shoulders affectionately as she passed, shutting the door as she left. 

Anne held her breath and worried her bottom lip between her teeth. Now that she was here, she had no idea what to say. 

Now that she had admitted to herself that the new feelings she had towards Gilbert were affection and love, she saw him in a new light. He’d always been universally attractive, with his sharp jawline and curly hair, but now, he looked beautiful. From his expressive eyes that told a million stories and his smile which could make any dark day sunny again, to his intellect and immediate acceptance of Anne and his care for her and others; it was amazing she hadn’t fallen for him sooner. 

And even in that moment, with his eyebrows so high they were close to reaching heaven, to his soft, relaxed expression, Anne was in awe. This beautiful, compassionate, wise person had feelings for her. Anne of the past would have never been able to conjure up a Gilbert Blythe in her wildest dreams. Princess Cordelia would be dumbstruck. 

Now was the struggle of articulating all of that so Gilbert could know how she felt. She opened and closed her mouth like a fish, struggling to find the right words. This shouldn’t have been so difficult - she was a writer after all. Why was it so difficult to speak when one needed words the most? 

“Anne?” Gilbert prompted. He shuffled his feet, visibly as nervous as Anne felt. 

“I read your letter,” she finally blurred out. “The one you wrote to me. And I agree - I mean, I feel the same.” 

She groaned. That was as poetic as the mush of dinner she had left back home. 

She began pacing, oblivious to Gilbert’s surprised expression. She was so desperate to get the words out, to finally express how she truly felt, a storm could blow the house away and she wouldn’t have noticed. 

“What...what do you mean, Anne?” Gilbert asked, eyes wide. 

“Ugh, why is this so hard?” She stuttered, throwing her hands into the air in defeat. “Since I am currently at a loss to any words in the English language, let me tell you what happened.”

So Anne recounted her day, from how she felt at the library, to the desperate need to know the thoughts of Gilbert Blythe as he walked in the rain, to the fear and excitement in her heart as he quietly patched her up. Telling Gilbert how she felt in a story-type way seemed to encourage the words out, and Anne painted him a picture of her feelings with a combination of the twenty-six letters in the alphabet. 

She danced around the room as she spoke, energised by the passion in her heart. The suggestion of keeping her face expressionless flew out the window; Anne smiled and frowned and laughed as she poured her heart out. In reflection, she realised that it looked like a scene out of a film. 

“I was surprised when I read your letter. But I realised that I felt the same, and I have for a while now without realising. I ended up telling Matthew and Marilla what had happened, and Marilla insisted I tell you how I felt immediately, so here I am.”

“So here you are,” Gilbert repeated. He sounded distant, as if deep in thought. “So you’re saying you -“

“Have feelings for you, yes,” Anne said. She chuckled afterwards, amazed at how significant the conversation felt, whilst also seeming so small at the same time. 

Gilbert took a step towards her, paused, then carried on when she didn’t flinch. He didn’t stop until he was right in front of her, close enough for their noses to touch. 

“Can I kiss you, please?” He whispered. 

“Please.” 

He reached up and cupped her good cheek. She closed her eyes and nuzzled into his hand, revelling in how glorious it felt to be able to do it. 

The kiss was soft and sweet. It didn’t cause fireworks to explode behind her eyelids or for the world to crumble around them as she had read in countless stories; instead, a warmth spread through her chest, a feeling of love and contentment and the overwhelming satisfaction of being home. Anne decided then and there that she could die happy, having experienced the blessing of kissing a passionate Gilbert. She could kiss him forever if given the opportunity. 

They began laughing when they separated. Anne couldn’t quite believe what had just happened, and by Gilbert’s reaction, he couldn’t believe it either. 

“I’ve wanted to do that for ages,” Gilbert said. 

Anne shivered as his breath fanned against her lips. She would never get used to the feeling. 

Humming, she said, “Me, too. I should have just taken the initiative and done it.” 

“With the knowledge I have now, I’m surprised it took us this long.” 

They stood there, hands clasped tightly together, comforted by the idea that finally, they had figured themselves out. Anne had never been more grateful for her curiosity than she was in that moment. 

“I should probably head home,” she said after a while. “Before Matthew worries or Marilla thinks we’re doing something indecent.” 

Gilbert spluttered, “Yes, well, in that case...may I walk you home?” 

Anne grinned. “I could use the company.” 

They headed to the kitchen first to inform Bash and Mary of their plans. The Lacroix’s were sitting at the table with cups of tea in front of them, the soft glow of the floor lamp creating a calming atmosphere. Just standing there helped calm Anne’s racing heart. 

“Everything okay?” Mary asked with a smile. 

Bash snickered from behind his hand. “They’re more than okay; look at them, holding hands like they can’t bear the idea of being apart.” 

Anne looked down between her and Gilbert to find their hands tightly interlocked. She blushed. It had felt so natural, she hadn’t even noticed. 

“Hang on a second,” he added. “Look at their grins and flushed cheeks...you kissed! Mary, the moke’s finally kissed!” 

“Bash,” Mary warned lightheartedly. She was laughing, just as relieved and happy as her husband was at Anne and Gilbert’s change of relationship. 

“Mary, they kissed. This is cause for a celebration.” 

“You can celebrate later,” Gilbert said. “I’m walking Anne home.” 

“And now the boy’s walking her home! I’d never thought I’d live to see the day.” 

Mary lightly snapped her husband’s arm. “Leave them be. You kids stay safe; come back soon, Anne.” 

“I will,” she said. “I have all the more reason to do so now.” 

Then she stood on her tiptoes and kissed Gilbert. 

Bash began cheering like crazy, so they made haste in leaving. Once they were out the door, they ran away with blushing cheeks, laughter and song floating up and around them as they went. 

“It’s nice to know I can do that now,” Anne said as they got closer to Green Gables. 

“Do what?” Gilbert asked. 

“This,” Anne replied, kissing Gilbert for the third time. 

His pupils were blown wide and his lips were parted when she stepped back. She didn’t doubt that she looked the same. 

“Yes,” he agreed with a squeeze of her hand. “It’s wonderful.” 

For the second time that night, they found themselves standing on Anne’s porch facing one another, neither one of them wanting to say goodbye. This time, however, they stood there as partners, not just friends. 

“Thank you for coming over tonight,” Gilbert said. 

“Thank you for the letter.” 

“We still have to discuss some things.” 

“Thursday?” Anne said. 

Gilbert let out an awkward chuckle and rubbed the back of his neck. “I’m not actually busy tomorrow or Wednesday.” 

Anne screwed up her face. “Then why did you say you were only free on Thursday?” 

“I was worried about seeing you after you read the letter. I wanted to give myself time to prepare for whatever outcome I was presented with.” 

“Gilbert!” Anne laughed. “Well, I’m glad I had the courage to see you tonight, then.” 

“I am, too.” 

They lapsed back into silence, standing before each other. Anne moved forward, and they shared a goodnight kiss. She gripped at his shirt as tightly as she could manage and he wound his hands in her hair. Now that they had each other, they didn’t want to let go. 

Eventually, they pulled away and said their goodbyes. Anne watched Gilbert leave for the second time, going as slowly as he could. They continued to wave until the other was completely out of sight. 

She felt a sense of achievement of tonight’s turn of events. Endless happiness poured out of her at the idea that Gilbert was hers and she was his, equal partners in study, friendship, and now love. Diana was going to get a kick out of this when she found out. 

By the time Anne made it inside, it was a quarter to nine. Matthew was sitting by the fire with his pipe whilst Marilla read. They both looked up when they heard footsteps, Marilla giving Anne a hopeful smile. 

“How did it go?” She asked. 

“Spectacularly,” Anne replied, dreamily. “It was the thing of stories and dreams, Marilla. I feel like I’m floating on a soft, cotton cloud.” 

“I’m glad it went well, Anne,” Marilla said. “I look forward to hearing more about it tomorrow.” 

Anne climbed the stairs and entered her room with a sense of déjà vu. Of course, everything was the same, except it wasn’t. Her whole life had changed once again, but this time, it didn’t scare her. 

She picked the letter up from the floor with a dreamy smile. This was now one of her most treasured items to date, with the blue dress Marilla had made for her and the charm bracelet Matthew had bought also at the top of the list. She squealed for a second, kissed the letter and danced around the room. 

Apparently dreams did come true for people like Anne, after all.


End file.
